1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for portable storage peripheral equipment, and particularly to a case receiving a portable storage peripheral equipment of a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the popularity of the data processing machines, i.e., computers, or serves, information processing with the machine, is increased enormously. Generally, the information is stored in an internal store equipment, such as a hard disk, a floppy disk or a compact disc of a computer. However, such internal stores are not satisfied with requirements of the development that the computer becomes portable and low profile. The external portable storage peripheral equipment is developed and becomes more and more popular.
Generally, the external portable storage peripheral equipment is received in a case. An electrical connector such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, or an International Electrical and Electronics Engineers 1394 (IEEE 1394) connector is mounted to a front portion of the case with a mating port of the connector exposing out the case. The electrical connector electrically connects the portable storage peripheral equipment with a device connector mounted on a mother board of the notebook computer by an additional cable assembly for providing signal transmission. In use, the electrical connector mounted in the case is always mated or unmated with a complementary connector on one end of the cable assembly. This frequent mating or unmating operation causes terminals of the connector damaged. In another use, the cable connector assembly directly extends out from the case and the connector at a free end of the cable directly mates with the device connector on the mother board of the notebook computer. However, when the cable assembly does not mate with the device connector, the cable assembly is remained outside of the case and not convenient for carrying.
To solve the problem, the integrated structure of the cable assembly and the case is proposed. Understandably, the case need not design to comprise an electrical connector mating with the cable connector of the cable assembly since the cable extends directly out of the case. Problem exists in the shipping of the case because the peripheral cable extending out of the case is superfluous, and the cable occupies more space.
Hence, a case for portable storage peripheral equipment is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a case for portable storage peripheral equipment that a cable extending out from the case can be retained in the case.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a case in accordance with the present invention is provided. The case includes a case body consisting of a top cover and a bottom cover, and a cable assembly. Each of the top cover and the bottom cover has a sidewall cooperated with each other. Each sidewall defines a groove therein. The groove of the top cover and the groove of the bottom cover together form a receiving channel. The cable assembly has a cable and a cable connector at a free end thereof. The cable can extend out of the case body when the cable connector is in using state and can be retained in the receiving channel when the cable connector is in unused state. The case does not occupy external space and is convenient for shipping.